Harry Potter : Une tragicomédie (réédition)
by Kerameus
Summary: Harry Potter revisité. Une version plus adulte de l'histoire, dans laquelle il n'y a ni gentils ni méchants, mais uniquement des intérêts divergeant. (Nouvelle édition, revue et augmentée.)
1. Préambule

**Samedi 31 octobre 1981, à Godric's Hollow.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais la petite maison résidentielle baignait dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires. Le salon était éclairé : la famille ne s'était pas encore couchée.

À l'intérieur, le jeune couple Potter s'était confortablement installé après le repas.

Mr Potter, dans son fauteuil, lisait un livre. Sur la couverture de cuir était inscrit « _Un chant de Noël_, par Charles Dickens ». Tenant le volume de sa main gauche, il caressait pensivement son menton de sa main droite. Régulièrement, il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation à ce qu'il lisait, ou se grattait le crâne au travers de son épaisse chevelure noire en bataille.

Mme Potter, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, lisait elle aussi ; mais il s'agissait d'un livre pour enfant comportant d'épaisses pages en carton, et elle lisait à haute voix pour son fils Harry, âgé d'à peine plus d'un an. Dans cette position, sa longue crinière rousse touchait presque le sol.

Le petit garçon était ravi : il frappait dans ses mains, attrapait les grosses pages pour les tourner avant que sa mère n'ait fini de les lire, et régulièrement pouffait ou partait en un éclat de rire enfantin qui ressemblait presque à un gargouillement.

James Potter baissa alors son livre.

« Encore ces histoires de moldus ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement et alors même qu'elle lisait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et pourquoi pas les contes de Beedle le barde ? Ce serait bien plus adapté pour un futur grand sorcier. »

Lily Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu veux ! lança-t-elle affectueusement.  
– Quoi ? Tu contestes le fait que notre fils sera un grand sorcier ? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas : je te parlais des histoires de moldus – comme celle que tu lis en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé avec ça, et je pense que notre fils gagnera à être nourrit de nos deux cultures, parce que… »

Mais, devant le sourire goguenard de son mari, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner et reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

La vieille horloge sonna.

« Déjà neuf heures ? s'écria Lily en regardant les aiguilles d'étain. Mais il est grand temps d'aller coucher ce petit bonhomme ! »

Elle posa le livre sur une table basse, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« N'est-ce pas monsieur Harry qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher ?  
– Nan ! » répondit-il avec affront, faisant sourire son père qui arrêta sa lecture pour assister à la scène.

Le petit garçon secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Allons allons, reprit Lily. S'il ne dort pas assez, il sera grognon demain. »

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre.

« Si tu es sage, dit-elle alors, tu auras droit à une autre histoire, là-haut. »

Un large sourire illumina alors le visage de Harry, qui se mit debout en s'aidant de ses mains et se précipita vers l'escalier d'un pas mal assuré mais étonnamment rapide.

Ses parents le regardèrent faire avec amusement et tendresse, puis sa mère se leva et alla empoigner Harry, qui tentait déjà d'escalader l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre.

« J'ai bientôt fini, annonça alors James sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je viendrai l'embrasser une fois qu'il sera au lit. »

Lily disparut alors dans les escaliers avec son fils, et le bruit de ses pas commença à se faire entendre au travers du plancher de l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa trois grands coups à la porte. Mr Potter posa son livre en fronçant les sourcils : il n'attendait aucune visite, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Habituellement ses amis le prévenaient de leur visite…

Il se leva et, dans le doute, sortit sa baguette : en ces temps troublés, il fallait être sur ses gardes et être prêt à parer à toute éventualité. D'un pas prudent, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ouvrit.

« Vous ?! » s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et une haute silhouette en profita pour entrer dans la maison.

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? cracha James en serrant les dents, un air de rage sur le visage.  
– Peu importe » répondit calmement l'homme en abaissant son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi un visage fatigué au teint cireux.

James recula encore un peu, préférant mettre de la distance entre lui et le grand homme ; celui-ci n'avança pas plus.

« Je vendrai cher ma peau, cracha James.  
– Je n'en doute pas » répondit l'homme.

Des pans de sa robe, il sortit alors une longue baguette en bois d'if, qu'il pointa vers le cœur de James.

« Maintenant, meurt. »

Une vive lueur verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et fendit l'espace en direction de James. Celui-ci balaya l'air avec la sienne, et le sortilège de mort se dissipa comme de la fumée. Aussitôt il riposta ; son adversaire ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de le parer, mais le jet de lumière le frappa sans rien lui faire.

« Tu es faible, Potter, commenta l'homme. Bien trop faible pour t'en tirer. »

Alors il lui envoya une succession de sortilèges, que James réussit à tous parer ou esquiver. Nombres d'entre eux se dissipèrent, mais certains rebondirent et vinrent frapper les murs, fracassant les meubles et faisant voler en éclat les bibelots et les cadres photos. James, dès qu'il le pouvait, tentait une riposte ou une contre-attaque.

L'échange continua un moment, transformant petit à petit le salon en un champ de ruine, mais alors que son adversaire restait impassible, James devait fournir d'importants efforts pour ne pas être touché, et il commençait à fatiguer. Rapidement, il arrêta d'essayer de jeter des sorts, car éviter ceux de son adversaire était déjà trop épuisant pour lui.

« Hum, tu es plus coriace que je ne l'aurais cru… lâcha l'homme en cessant de faire pleuvoir les sortilèges. Mais cela reste évidemment insuffisant. »

Il leva bien haut sa baguette, et un torrent de magie en sortit pour déferler sur James Potter. Celui-ci contre-attaqua immédiatement, et les deux jets de lumière se heurtèrent de plein fouet, éclaboussant la pièce entière de dards magiques qui brisèrent, brûlèrent et broyèrent tout ce qui se trouva sur leur chemin.

Le seigneur noir, sans effort, accentua la pression de son sortilège. James commença à perdre du terrain, et il sentit ses forces le quitter à une vitesse folle, comme si son énergie vitale s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Tout à coup, il ne fut plus capable de maintenir son sortilège. Son jet de lumière s'évapora, et le trait adverse le transperça au niveau de l'abdomen, provoquant une douleur similaire à celle d'un violent coup de poignard. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il s'écroula lourdement, et fut alors pris de convulsions. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et son corps entier s'agita nerveusement : ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme pris de violents soubresauts, et tous ses muscles semblaient vouloir se contracter en même temps. De la bave sortit de sa bouche, formant de l'écume au coin de ses lèvres. Puis soudain il s'arc-bouta violemment, poussa un râle et s'immobilisation complétement.

Sans un regard en direction de sa victime, l'homme s'avança en direction de l'escalier. L'enfant était en haut, il le sentait.

Il gravit les marches d'un pas lent et assuré, déjà certain de sa victoire.

Dans la chambre, Lily avait tout entendu mais n'avait pas été capable d'esquisser le moindre geste de fuite. Lorsque la haute silhouette noire entra, elle était assise par terre, et tenait Harry dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient déjà rougis.

« Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais épargnez mon fils, je vous en supplie…  
– Je ne peux pas : je suis venu pour lui.  
– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, et les pleurs s'intensifièrent au point que le maquillage de ses yeux fut emporté par ses larmes, noircissant ses pommettes et ses joues. Manquant d'air sous le coup de l'émotion, elle renifla et souffla bruyamment, faisant couler de la morve jusque dans sa bouche.

L'homme grimaça. Le pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait Lily le dégoûtait.

« Allons, écartez-vous, ordonna-t-il. J'ai promis de vous épargner.  
– Non ! Non ! hurla-t-elle en sanglotant. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !  
– Allons, soyez raisonnable, reprit calmement le seigneur noir. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et quoi qu'il arrive, votre fils sera mort dans quelques instants. Vous ne pouvez déjà plus rien pour lui, alors que vous, vous pouvez encore décider de vivre.  
– Eh bien je préfère mourir avec lui que vivre sans lui ! » hurla-t-elle en serrant Harry plus fermement encore.

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir. L'idée que venait d'exprimer Lily lui paraissait difficilement concevable.

« Soit. »

Il leva sa baguette magique. Une expression d'effroi passa sur le visage de Lily Potter.

* * *

**Dimanche 1****er**** novembre 1981, dans le château de Poudlard.**

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, traversait les couloirs de l'école à vive allure en direction du bureau du directeur. Elle ignorait pourquoi celui-ci l'avait fait appeler, mais lorsque Rusard, le concierge, l'avait prévenue, il avait bien insisté sur l'importance et l'urgence de la chose.

Bien qu'approchant les soixante-dix ans, la femme dégageait une grande vigueur. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon et son air sévère achevaient de lui donner une apparence de fermeté et de robustesse.

Elle arriva devant une grande statue de gargouille, logée dans un renfoncement du mur. « Crème glacée à la vanille » dit-elle, et la gargouille s'écarta, révélant une ouverture menant à un petit escalier en colimaçon. McGonagall trouvait les mots de passe du directeur stupides, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient fiables, puisque personne ne risquait de les deviner. Après le passage de McGonagall, la gargouille se remit en place.

En haut de l'escalier, elle atteignit l'antichambre, une pièce haute de plafond et cernée de bibliothèques pleines de livres reliés et de rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi que d'étagères regorgeant de bibelots dont le rôle restait obscur à McGonagall. Il y avait plusieurs portes, donnant accès aux différentes pièces des appartements du directeur. Rusard lui avait dit qu'il serait dans le petit cabinet, alors elle frappa à l'une des portes, qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était debout face à une petite fenêtre, derrière un bureau recouvert de feuilles éparses. Son dos était entièrement caché par une imposante chevelure d'un gris argenté. Lorsque McGonagall entra, il se retourna et lui désigna d'un geste un fauteuil. Il semblait préoccupé : son visage paraissait plus ridé encore qu'habituellement, comme si cette vieillesse qui semblait ne pas avoir de prise sur lui l'avait tout à coup rattrapée. McGonagall ne s'assit pas et attendit qu'il parle.

« J'insiste : assieds-toi, Minerva. Il est arrivé une chose terrible, hier. »

Lui-même pris place dans le grand fauteuil, derrière le bureau, et prit sur un petit chevalet une paire de besicles qu'il fixa sur son nez. McGonagall s'assit alors : même si elle était habituée aux mauvaises nouvelles, le ton et les manières du directeur étaient inquiétants.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Pour le moment, les seules personnes à savoir sont Remus Lupin et moi-même. J'aimerais éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre certaines dispositions.  
– Bien sûr, Albus. Mais qui y a-t-il, enfin ?  
– Ce matin, Remus est allé chez les Potter, et il les a trouvés mort… »

McGonagall resta sous le choc.

« Les mangemorts ? souffla-t-elle.  
– En quelque sorte, confirma Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Il a trouvé James la baguette à la main, dans le salon, et il y avait de nombreuses traces de combat. Quant à Lily, il l'a trouvé dans la chambre de leur fils, avec un autre corps… »

McGonagall tiqua.

« Qui ? Sirius, Peter ?  
– Non. Voldemort. »

McGonagall resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés ; elle chercha ses mots.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu dis ? Il pourrait s'agir d'un leurre.  
– Non, j'y suis allé moi-même, et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien son corps sans vie que j'ai vu là-bas, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de magie, ce n'est pas un artifice.  
– Vous avez pu faire une erreur, enfin, je…  
– Non, le coupa-t-elle. Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une telle mascarade. Se faire passer pour mort dans quel but ? Et pourquoi avec une telle mise en scène ? Non, je n'y crois pas. L'avenir nous le dira, mais en attendant cette hypothèse est à écarter. Voldemort est bel et bien mort, il va falloir s'y faire. »

McGonagall secoua la tête, ayant encore du mal à croire le vieil homme.

« Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est tout de même pas Lily qui l'a vaincu…  
– Non, et je n'ai aucune explication. De ce que j'ai compris de la scène, il a abattu James dans le salon, puis il est monté jusque dans la chambre de l'enfant où se trouvait Lily, et l'a tué elle aussi. Après, j'ignore ce qui a bien pu arriver. Quant à l'enfant, Remus l'a trouvé dans son berceau, avec seulement une légère blessure au front. Je pense qu'il en gardera une cicatrice, mais pour autant il se porte très bien.  
– C'est incroyable, balbutia-t-elle.  
– C'est un coup dur de plus pour nous, continua Dumbledore, mais le coup est bien pire encore pour les mangemorts : ils ont perdus leur meneur. J'irais tout à l'heure au ministère, faire part de cette information à Millicent Bagnold. Nous verrons tous les deux ce qu'il convient de faire. Mais pour le moment, il nous faut trouver quoi faire de Harry.  
– Vous le voulez pas le confier au ministère, pour que les autorités fassent le nécessaire pour lui ?  
– Non, je ne veux pas les mêler à cela.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– J'ai mes raisons. Lorsque j'annoncerai la mort de Voldemort au ministre, je lui cacherai certains détails, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Nous nous occuperons du sort de l'enfant nous-mêmes. »

McGonagall se ressaisit.

« Sirius est son parrain, il pourra être son tuteur…  
– Non, déclara Dumbledore, je le l'imagine pas capable d'élever seul un enfant si jeune. James, déjà, n'était pas prêt, et sans Lily il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Alors Sirius, qui n'a pas sa maturité… Non, non, il n'est pas assez posé. Et je crois savoir qu'il reste de la famille à Harry, alors…  
– Uniquement du côté de sa mère, coupa McGonagal. Pas du côté sorcier, donc, mais du côté moldu…  
– Oui, je le sais bien. Mais la sœur de Lily a un enfant âgé d'à peine plus d'un an que Harry. Elle pourrait donc les élever ensemble. Et comme elle sait à propos de notre monde, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

McGonagall prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Albus, la famille doit avoir la priorité – d'autant plus qu'ils sont au courant pour notre monde. Et après tout, beaucoup de sorciers ont été élevés par des moldus, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Mais comment leur annoncer tout cela ? Et surtout, comment régler les aspects juridiques de l'adoption ? Tu sais comment sont les moldus, il faudra que la tante de Harry reçoive officiellement sa garde, et cela signifie qu'il faut trouver des explications rationnelles à donner aux autorités moldues… »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge ancienne accrochée au mur. Il y avait huit aiguilles de différentes tailles, et les nombres étaient dans le désordre, mais il annonça tout de même :

« Il se fait tard, il faut que je parte pour le ministère. »

Il se leva.

« J'ai d'ores et déjà mis en sécurité le corps de Voldemort, et avant de quitter la maison des Potter, j'ai chargé Remus de remettre un peu d'ordre et de prévenir Sirius et Peter. Toi, va chercher le professeur Quirell ; il saura certainement comment faire. Une fois que vous aurez tout régler, envoie moi un message pour me prévenir. De mon côté, je te tiendrai au courant de mon entrevue avec le ministre et des décisions prises.  
– Très bien, répondit McGonagall, je m'occupe de tout cela. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Fait ce que tu as à faire, mais ne parle de Voldemort à personne pour le moment. À tout à l'heure, Minerva. »

Elle prit congé et sortit du bureau en ayant encore du mal à imaginer que la disparition de leur plus grand ennemi puisse être réelle. En bas de l'escalier, après avoir passé la gargouille, elle s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de leur tout nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, Quirinus Quirell. Puisque de tous les professeurs, il était le seul à vraiment connaître le monde moldu et ses subtilités, il était l'homme de la situation.

* * *

**Dimanche 1****er**** novembre 1981, à Godric's Hollow.**

Les deux corps étaient là, allongés sur le sol du salon.

McGonagall et Quirrell, debout devant eux, les contemplaient tristement. Les ayant connus pleins de vie, ils avaient du mal à se rendre compte de leur mort. Autour d'eux, le salon était ravagé, plus encore que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé avant de venir.

Ils étaient là depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Remus leur avait ouvert, l'air hagard. Il n'avait manifestement pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, et avait attendu l'arrivée de McGonagall assis dans le fauteuil déchiqueté de James. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de Harry et ne voulant pas le laisser dans la chambre avec le corps de sa mère, il l'avait couché dans le lit de ses parents, où le garçonnet s'était endormi, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. Le jeune homme était parti immédiatement après leur arrivée, voulant prévenir ses amis Sirius et Peter de vive voix plutôt qu'en leur envoyant un message.

McGonagall et Quirrell avait alors descendu le corps de Lily, et l'avaient placé à côté de celui de son mari. Ils avaient aussi tourné James sur le dos.

Depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de son bureau et qu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation, McGonagall avait laissé Quirrell prendre toutes les décisions. Celui-ci, pourtant âgé seulement d'une trentaine d'années, avait pris les choses en main avec beaucoup de dynamisme. Dumbledore avait eu raison : il était bel et bien celui qu'il leur fallait pour cette affaire.

« C'est une bien terrible besogne que nous allons devoir accomplir maintenant, annonça froidement Quirrell.  
– Ah oui ? persifla McGonagall. Parce que déplacer les cadavres n'en était pas une, peut-être ? »

Quirrell balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

« Nous vivons une véritable guerre civile, les morts violentes sont devenues tristement habituelles… Vous-même, vous avez perdu de nombreux amis, ou d'anciens élèves – et puis les Potter affichent une étonnante sérénité, rappelez-vous les corps mutilés des époux McKinnon, que vous avez retrouvé l'année dernière…  
– Cette Bellatrix Lestrange est un monstre, cracha rageusement McGonagall, se remémorant l'effroyable scène.  
– Elle a malgré tout été acquittée à son procès.  
– Par manque de preuves !  
– Certes. Mais le résultat est le même : elle court toujours.  
– Ah ça oui ! Elle est bien trop maligne pour se laisser avoir. Mais on l'aura, un jour, on l'aura… »

Elle serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Quirrell, il va falloir s'y mettre.  
– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, alors ?  
– S'il faut simuler une mort accidentelle, le mieux est de faire croire à une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– Un gaz toxique que produisent certaines cheminées ou certains poêles mal aérés. Il tue sans que les victimes n'en aient conscience car il est parfaitement inodore, et tue progressivement : il provoque d'abord des maux de têtes, puis des vertiges, et enfin l'évanouissement et la mort.  
– C'est affreux, commenta McGonagall avec dégoût.  
– Je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Ils regardèrent simplement les corps.

« Eh bien… soupira McGonagall. Aux yeux des moldus, ils n'auront pas eu une mort glorieuse… »

Quirrell s'avança vers le corps de James, et s'accroupit.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à réciter des incantations en la faisant virevolter. Progressivement, le visage de James prit une couleur rouge foncée. McGonagall détourna le regard, commençant déjà à regretter leur décision.

Quirrell répéta ensuite la même opération sur Lily. Le tout prit une dizaine de minutes.

« Bon, annonça McGonagall une fois qu'il eut finit. Il faut maintenant remettre un peu d'ordre ici.  
– Je vous laisse vous en occuper : je n'ai pas vos dons dans ce domaine. »

McGonagall sortit sa propre baguette d'un repli de son manteau, et se mit au travail. Elle commença tout d'abord à réparer ce qui avait été endommagé durant le combat : meubles ou objets détruits, verre brisé, murs et cloisons ébréchés ou brûlés, etc. Puis elle remit en place les meubles et y rangea les bibelots et les papiers. En quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de combat dans la pièce.

Quirrell s'approcha alors de la cheminée. Il y jeta quelques-unes des bûches entreposées sur le côté et alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette. Le feu se transforma rapidement en un véritable brasier, et tout fut consumé en quelques secondes.

Il n'y avait plus dans l'âtre qu'un tas de de cendres et de morceaux de charbons mêlés.

« Je crois que tout est prêt, déclara Quirrell. Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner à l'étage pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre de Harry. »

McGonagall parcouru la salle des yeux.

« Bon, lâcha-t-elle. Mais comment faire pour qu'on les "trouve" maintenant ?  
– Les pleurs de l'enfant pourraient attirer un voisin. C'est un scénario plausible.  
– Certes. Et ensuite ?  
– Ensuite, la police sera prévenue et entamera les procédures nécessaires.  
– Rien de plus ?  
– Rien de plus. »

McGonagall réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes et ses manches. Elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de remettre l'enfant dans son berceau et de partir ainsi, mais il le fallait.

« Le sort en est jeté » conclue-t-elle.

* * *

**Mardi 3 novembre 1981,** **à Little Whinging.**

Lorsque Vernon Dursley rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il faisait déjà bien nuit.

Il se gara dans la petite allée et sorti de la voiture en sifflotant. Le jeune homme de vingt-six ans avait une allure très classique : il portait une large moustache fournie et un costume impeccable. Il était par ailleurs grand et massif, et avait cette particularité de n'avoir presque pas de cou.

Vernon espérait pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table sitôt le seuil franchi, mais en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, aucun parfum de cuisine n'atteignit son nez. Il accrocha son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé par cet événement inhabituel.

Il y trouva sa femme sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était une grande femme mince portant des cheveux blonds, et à l'opposé de son mari, elle possédait un cou étonnamment long.

« Qui y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Pétunia tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est ma sœur et son mari… » commença-t-elle.

Vernon grimaça : il détestait son excentrique belle-sœur et son dérangé de mari. C'étaient de parfaits originaux, et il ne supportait pas les gens incapables de rentrer dans le rang. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis leur mariage, un an auparavant (mariage auquel sa femme l'avait forcé à assisté), et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Vernon appréhenda donc la suite : qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire encore, ces deux-là ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention sur eux ? Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ils sont morts », annonça sa femme.

Vernon s'assis à côté de Pétunia.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant d'un coup toute l'antipathie qu'il avait pour eux.  
– C'est la police qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec leur cheminée, et ils ont inhalé je ne sais quoi de toxique. Ils sont morts asphyxiés dans leur salon, dimanche soir… C'est un voisin qui les a trouvé hier matin. »

La gorge de Vernon se serra. Quelle horrible fin, pensa-t-il. Même s'il avait toujours été convaincu que ces gens-là étaient un danger pour le bon ordre, leur disparition ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Pétunia. Même si depuis des années, ses seuls échanges avec elle s'étaient limités à quelques brefs appels et à des cartes postales, Lily restait sa sœur.

« Et leur fils, Harry ? demanda Vernon.  
– Il était dans sa chambre, alors il n'a pas été intoxiqué, déclara Pétunia. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air suppliant.

« Il n'a personne d'autre que nous désormais, Vernon, il faut que nous nous occupions de lui ! »

Vernon se releva d'un air horrifié.

« Mais James n'avait aucune famille, aucun cousin qui soit l'un des leurs, et qui pourrait prendre Harry ? Il est trop différent de nous, Pétunia ! S'il est à moitié aussi étrange que ses parents, comment pourrions-nous faire pour l'élever ? Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ayant ce genre de… capacités. »

Pétunia renifla bruyamment.

« Non, il n'a personne d'autre. Le policier qui a appelé a dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que nous. Mais son état n'est pas une fatalité, tu sais : nous pourrions l'élever normalement, il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, et nous pourrions en faire quelqu'un de tout à fait comme il faut.  
– Tu crois que cela est vraiment possible ? demanda Vernon.  
– Oui : ma sœur était tout à fait normale avant qu'elle ne fréquente cette « école » qu'ils ont. Ce n'est qu'à partir de son entrée là-bas qu'elle est devenue bizarre. »

Les époux restèrent un petit moment assis côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un petit garçon d'environ deux ans et demi entra dans le salon, manifestement inquiet. Il portait une grenouillère et pour son âge était déjà assez grand et potelé. Il regarda ses parents un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans sa maison, puis éclata en sanglot. Pétunia, comme par automatisme, se leva, et vint prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je vais aller le recoucher. »

Et elle sorti du salon. Vernon entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier et, encore sous le choc, il crut les entendre résonner dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Après avoir analysé toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, il en arriva à une conclusion : il fallait qu'ils prennent Harry. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il irait sans doute dans un orphelinat, ou serait placé dans on ne sait quelle famille d'accueil. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cela arrive à son fils si lui-même mourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Vernon ne voyait pas au nom de quoi il ferait subir cela à son neveu…

Pétunia revint dans le salon. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses traits restaient tirés, et ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai bien réfléchit, annonça Vernon. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on prenne Harry avec nous. »

Pétunia sourit timidement.

« C'est formidable, Vernon » dit-elle avec émotion.

Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras : elle avait sans doute plus besoin d'être consolée que leur fils.

« Nous ferons tout notre nécessaire pour qu'il soit aussi normal que nous, dit-il. Nous l'élèverons comme Dudley, et tout ira bien. »

Derrière la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, un chat tigré semblait épier le couple. Il était là depuis le retour de Vernon, mais aucun des deux époux ne l'avait remarqué. Lorsque Vernon et Pétunia s'enlacèrent, me chat partit alors en direction du fond du jardin, là où la lumière du salon ne permettrait plus de le voir. Une voix l'appela : « Je suis là, professeur McGonagal. » Le chat se retransforma alors en humain, et le professeur Quirell s'approcha d'elle.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
– Les Dursley sont d'accord pour s'occuper de Harry. »

Quirell sourit. Son plan avait marché à merveille. Les moldus avaient gobé la mise en scène qu'il avait montée chez les Potter, et avaient cru à une mort accidentelle. Ils s'étaient occupé du reste tous seuls.

« En revanche, ajouta McGonagal, ils semblent convaincus de pouvoir l'élever comme un moldu, et de le tenir éloigné du monde des sorciers. »

Quirell ricana.

« Je leur souhaite bien du courage : on ne peut pas lutter contre une nature magique. Elle refera surface un jour ou l'autre, et ils n'y pourront rien.  
– Ah oui ? Alors imaginons que Harry soit un cracmol, lança sarcastiquement McGonagal. »

Quirell s'arrêta de rire.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens !  
– Et pourquoi pas ? continua McGonagal. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la fixa du regard, pour essayer de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou était sérieuse. McGonagal était parfois pince-sans-rire, pensa Quirell, mais dans un tel contexte ?

Sans un mot de plus, McGonagal disparut. Alors Quirell, perplexe, jeta un dernier regard à la future maison de Harry, et disparut à son tour.


	2. Prologue au premier livre

Bonjour à tous.

Après ce préambule, nous allons faire un bon dans le temps de dix ans, afin de commencer l'histoire proprement dite.

Mais avant cela, quelques mots de présentation. Cette tragi-comédie propose de revisiter les aventures de Harry Potter, d'en faire une histoire pour adultes et non plus une histoire pour enfant, avec tout ce que cela implique : gommer le côté manichéen du roman en atténuant les défauts des « méchants » et les qualités des « gentils », rendre plus crédibles les situations et les actions, mais aussi explorer des pistes nouvelles et modifier les intrigues pour garder un effet de surprise (car les lecteurs connaissent tous déjà bien l'histoire, et ni eux ni l'auteur n'ont envie d'une simple réécriture du roman).

Ce que vous allez lire est en quelque sorte une réédition de ce que j'ai déjà publié. Et cette nouvelle édition va me permettre d'améliorer et de compléter l'histoire, car je ne suis pas satisfait de la première version. Certains aspects de la vie du héros qui avaient été mis de côté seront donc développés, et le reste sera bien plus détaillé. L'intrigue principale elle-même a été en partie repensée (elle était parfois trop bancale).

En ce qui concerne le Livre I, entre les nouvelles scènes et le développement des anciennes scènes, je planche sur environ une moitié de choses inédites. Ceux qui ont lu la première version ne devraient donc pas trop s'ennuyer en lisant ceci.

Le Livre II sera lui aussi republié ici même, à la suite. Il sera lui aussi réécrit. Un Livre III et un Livre IV sont prévus, et seront directement publié ici. Je ne pense pas continuer au-delà du 4e livre.

Hormis les prologues et les épilogues de chaque livre, les chapitres publiés contiendront environ six mille mots. La publication se fera tous les lundis.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et surtout à critiquer (les commentaires positifs sont des encouragements à continuer, les commentaires négatifs sont des encouragements à s'améliorer).

Bonne lecture, et à lundi prochain.

* * *

**Prologue au premier livre.**

* * *

**É****té 1991, chemin de Traverse.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, illuminant les devantures des boutiques et les pavés de la chaussée. Dix ans après la fin de la guerre civile qui avait frappé le pays, la rue commerçante avait retrouvé son faste d'antan, et les acheteurs se bousculaient presque pour faire leurs emplettes.

Un homme se tenait devant la grande façade de pierre blanche de la banque Gringotts et, tout autour, la foule allait et venait sans même faire attention à lui.

Cet homme-là n'était pas venu pour faire des achats. Il avait un projet tout autre : cambrioler l'inviolable banque des sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas les inimaginables richesses qui y étaient entreposées qui l'intéressaient. Non, il était venu pour quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux à ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis très longtemps. Et sa quête touchait à sa fin : après des années de convoitises et de nombreuses recherches à travers toute l'Europe, il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de la fameuse pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel…

Quelle situation ironique ! Il avait parcouru la France, l'Allemagne et l'Europe de l'Est, avait interrogé des dizaines de personnes, consultés des dizaines de registres, et tout cela uniquement pour découvrir que, finalement, la pierre se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne, aux mains d'Albus Dumbledore ? Elle avait été à portée de main si longtemps…

Mais maintenant, elle allait être à lui ! Poudlard possédait un coffre à Gringotts, et il avait découvert que le directeur y cachait un objet de petite taille. Cela ne pouvait qu'être la pierre. Le gobelin qu'il avait soudoyé n'avait jamais pu voir l'objet en question, qui était bien emballé, mais il ne devait pas être plus gros qu'une noix, et il dormait déjà depuis cinq ans dans ce coffre. Cinq ans… Qu'aurait-on pu vouloir ainsi cacher pendant cinq ans ? Non, non, il s'agissait forcément de la pierre.

Le vieux Dumbledore, de ce qu'il en avait appris, possédait la pierre depuis au moins trente ans. Et manifestement, il ne s'en était jamais servi. Ni pour fabriquer des métaux précieux, ni pour produire un élixir de toute-puissance ou un élixir de longue-vie. En réalité, il était déjà convaincu d'une chose : si le directeur de Poudlard avait cherché et découvert la pierre, ce n'était pas pour s'en servir, mais justement pour éviter que d'autres s'en servent. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les pouvoirs de la pierre soient utilisés, que ce soit à bon ou à mauvaise escient. Le fou ! Soustraire au monde une telle merveille !

Et maintenant, après des années de traque sans merci, il était là, devant la banque. Il lui fallait échafauder un plan. Un bon plan : on n'entre pas dans Gringotts aussi facilement. Ou du moins, on n'en ressort pas…

C'est une légende qui dit que Gringotts est d'une sûreté absolue. En réalité, plusieurs cambriolages réussis avaient été recensés depuis la fondation de la banque quelques siècles auparavant. Simplement, les gobelins avaient évité d'ébruiter ces preuves de faiblesse (après tout, ils avaient une réputation à tenir). Pire : ils avaient à plusieurs reprises étouffé des affaires de vol, et ils auraient préféré laisser s'échapper quelques trésors plutôt que de prévenir les autorités. Mais ils ne restaient pour autant pas inactifs en cas de vol : comme il est de tradition chez les gobelins, ils tentaient de faire justice eux-mêmes…

Aux yeux de tous les sorciers, la banque était donc inviolable. Seuls les gobelins connaissaient la vérité, et c'est auprès d'eux que l'homme avait pu glaner quelques informations à ce sujet, en leur graissant la patte.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, et malgré ces quelques précédents, entrer et sortir ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il fallait donc se préparer convenablement. Il avait déjà des dizaines d'idées, mais laquelle serait la plus à même de réussir ?

Payer un gobelin, ou le forcer à agir par un sortilège d'imperium était impossible : il est une chose d'obtenir des informations d'un gobelin, il en est une autre de le pousser au vol.

Se transformer en gobelin à l'aide de polynectar ou devenir invisible n'était pas plus réalisable : la magie des gobelins était bien trop puissante, et de tels artifices ne suffiraient pas.

Alors quoi ? Il fallait sans doute voir grand. Très grand.

Après un dernier regard à la majestueuse façade de la banque, l'homme retraversa la rue, fendant la foule pour se frayer un passage. Tout au bout de la rue se tenait une vieille taverne miteuse : le Chaudron baveur. Il pourrait commencer à y échafauder un plan, accompagné d'un bon remontant.

L'homme s'approcha du comptoir et se planta devant le tenancier, qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il était en train de nettoyer un verre avec un torchon d'aspect douteux.

« Je vais prendre une chopine de Whisky pur feu » commanda l'homme.

Le tenancier hocha la tête et se détourna pour cracher sa chique. L'homme partit s'installer à une table située dans un angle, pour être plus tranquille.

À peine assit, cependant, il vit un client se lever et venir vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il l'avait sans doute vu passer et l'avait reconnu.

« Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est rare de vous voir ici, d'habitude vous vivez presque comme un ascète.  
– N'exagérons rien monsieur Hopkins, répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Ascète est un bien grand mot.  
– Ouais, enfin j'me comprends. »

Visiblement, le-dit Hopkins avait déjà pris un coup de trop. Il s'assit.

« Et comment vous allez ? demanda-t-il.  
– Bien, je vous remercie. J'ai appris que votre fils entrait à Poudlard cette année. »

La compagnie de l'homme éméché ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, mais il connaissait un peu la famille et ne voulait pas être malpoli.

« Ouais, ouais, tout à fait. Mon p'tit Wayne entre à Poudlard ! C'est-y pas formidable ? Et avec un peu de chance, il sera dans votre maison, à Ser… »

Mais il fut coupé par un bruit sourd. Le tavernier venait de poser violemment la chopine de Whisky pur feu sur la table. Puis il tendit la main sans un mot et attendit son obole. Lorsqu'il fut payé, il repartit en grognant.

« Nous verrons bien où le Choixpeau l'envois, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ouais, c'est bien vrai ! Bon, j'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, hein ? J'étais juste venu pour vous saluer. »

Hopkins se leva.

« J'espère que Wayne se plaira à Poudlard. Moi j'peux pas dire, à mon époque la moitié des profs étaient différents. D'ailleurs, vous, il paraît qu'en cours vous êtes assez sévère – à ce qu'on m'a dit.  
– C'est de la rigueur, tout au plus.  
– Ah. Bien, bien. »

Hopkins salua de la main et repartit en direction de sa table.

« Eh bien, pensa l'homme, si son fils est du même acabit, il ira à Poufsouffle, à n'en pas douter… »

Une fois seul, il put reprendre ses réflexions. D'une besace cachée dans les replis de sa robe, il sortit quelques parchemins. Sur certains étaient dessinés des plans, sur d'autres s'étalaient de longues lignes de textes manuscrites ainsi que divers schémas et dessins.

Une chose était certaine : seule une puissante magie noire était à même de vaincre les protections des gobelins. Mais il ne l'utiliserait que lorsque cela serait parfaitement nécessaire : il s'agit d'une forme de magie difficile à utiliser, et surtout dangereuse…

Il avait à l'avance recensé quelques enchantements divers qui pourraient l'aider à entrer et sortir de Gringotts sans être remarqué. S'il était convaincu d'avoir les capacités pour tous les lancer, même simultanément, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir les maintenir en place suffisamment longtemps… S'il n'en était pas capable, il faudrait qu'il improvise. Après tout, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il avait en sa possession quelques objets magiques qu'il pourrait utiliser en dernier recours.

Parmi les enchantements, il y avait celui de passe-muraille, qui permettait de traverser les murs et les portes. Ce serait le plus simple à mettre en œuvre : les gobelins avaient plus misés sur les sorts de détection que sur de véritables barrages. Cependant, s'il devait se retrouver face à des barrières magiques, il avait prévu des sortilèges de brèche.

Ensuite, il y avait des enchantements de dissimulation. Ceux-ci lui permettraient de ne pas être repérer par les gobelins eux-mêmes ou par les protections magiques les plus élémentaires. Mais il avait fort à parier que l'accès aux coffres serait trop bien gardé pour qu'ils suffisent. Ces enchantements lui serviraient donc jusqu'à l'entrer des souterrains. Ensuite, il avait prévu autre chose… Autre chose de bien plus puissant.

Il étudia aussi les cartes : elles n'étaient que partielles, mais ajoutées aux divers repérages qu'il avait effectués, et ajoutées aux informations qu'il avait pu obtenir, elles lui seraient très utiles. Bénie soit la cupidité des gobelins ! Ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là.

Du bout de sa baguette, il suivit le chemin qu'il comptait prendre, et essaya de se représenter les couloirs et de mémoriser le trajet. La banque, et notamment ses sous-sols, étaient un véritable dédale, et il était possible de s'y perdre assez rapidement.

Il avala la dernière gorgé de Whisky pur feu et rangea ses parchemins. Il voulait agir dès que possible, mais il ne devait pour autant pas céder à la précipitation : il fallait qu'il se prépare correctement s'il voulait réussir.

Il quitta la taverne, saluant au passage Hopkins, d'un petit signe de tête.

* * *

Quelques jours avait passé. L'homme avait pu peaufiner son plan, sur lequel il avait travaillé jour et nuit. Il pensait désormais être prêt.

À cette heure tardive de la nuit, le chemin de Traverse était désert. Les clients étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps, et les commerçants avaient rangés leurs étales et fermés les volets de leurs boutiques. Seules des ombres glissaient le long des murs, projetés sur eux par l'éclairage public. Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'arrêta face à la banque.

Pour ne pas être reconnu, l'homme avait camouflé chaque partie de son corps dans un grand manteau à capuchon, et portait un masque blanc de style vénitien. Il avait prévu de se rendre invisible, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Il avait décidé, par orgueil, de pénétrer dans la banque en passant par la grande porte. Elle serait certainement mieux protégée, mais qu'importe ! Et puis le risque de croiser un gobelin en passant par-là plutôt que par une entrée de service était bien moindre.

Il s'approcha. Ses enchantements étaient déjà presque tous actifs : il avait pris la précaution de les lancer avant même de quitter le Chaudron baveur, où il était arrivé en transplanant et sans être repéré par le maître des lieux. Il lança le dernier enchantement, celui d'invisibilité : un des plus coûteux en énergie, il ne le garderait actif qu'à certains moment décisifs. Aussitôt la silhouette disparût, ne laissant transparaître qu'une sorte de reflet brumeux, peu visible mais néanmoins repérable par un œil attentif.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et sonda la porte. Évidemment, il y avait un obstacle : la porte était bloquée par une puissante magie, et un sortilège de détection était présent. Il murmura une longue incantation, et les protections disparurent. Il put alors passer discrètement au travers de la porte. Et puisque les sorts avaient été complétement détruits, il pourrait ressortir tout aussi aisément.

Il était désormais dans le grand vestibule de la banque, que quelques torches laissées allumées éclairaient légèrement. La salle était immensément vaste, ce qui avait pour seul intérêt d'impressionner les visiteurs. De chaque côté, ainsi qu'au fond, un long comptoir en bois permettait de séparer les clients des gobelins. Dessus, de nombreuses balances, loupes et instruments divers avaient été abandonnés là pour la nuit.

Il traversa la grande salle en longeant le comptoir de droite. Dans cette salle qui de jour grouillait d'activité, régnait un silence sépulcral. Pour éviter que ses bruits de pas ne résonnent et ne le fassent repérer, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

Il savait où aller : parmi les innombrables portes qui débouchaient dans la salle, il trouva rapidement la bonne.

Il la sonda : rien. Il passa au travers comme il l'avait fait avec la grande porte. Il aurait tout simplement pu l'ouvrir : elle n'était même pas verrouillée ! Et quand bien même, un sortilège bien moins coûteux en énergie lui aurait permis de faire sauter le verrou plutôt que de la traverser. Mais depuis longtemps déjà, l'homme encapuchonné avait appris à se méfier dans ce genre de situation : ç'aurait été trop bête de se faire attraper à cause d'une porte qui grince ou qui claque, ou encore d'un simple courant d'air. Il ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque.

Discrètement, il suivi le couloir qui s'étendait au-delà de la porte. Plusieurs fois, il y eut des intersections et des bifurcations. Mais chaque fois, il continua sans même hésiter. Son projet avait été mûrement préparé, et il avait appris par cœur le chemin. Le seul risque était de rencontrer un gobelin, ce qui était sans doute possible même de nuit, mais si ses enchantements ne suffisaient pas, il pourrait tout de même s'en débarrasser avec un simple sort paralisant.

Il finit par atteindre le bout du couloir. Celui-ci se prolongeait par une simple galerie creusée dans la roche ; il poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter. Après quelques dizaines de pieds, la galerie plongea vers les profondeurs en un escalier aux marches grossièrement taillées. Une arche délicatement sculptée surmontait la première marche, et sur tout son pourtour un bas-relief rappelait comment les gobelins avaient creusés cette ancienne mine pour y trouver des pierres précieuses.

L'homme sonda l'espace : il y avait sans doute une protection à l'entrée des souterrains. Son principal informateur l'avait assuré que non, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de croire un gobelin sur parole.

Il eut raison : une autre protection. Bien plus puissante que celle de la porte principale

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas la détruire. Il se contenta donc de percer un passage temporaire au travers, tout juste assez pour le laisser passer. Il faudrait qu'il recommence la même opération en revenant…

Après une volée de marches de faible hauteur, visiblement adaptées à la taille des gobelins, la galerie déboucha sur une immense caverne. Il la devina plus qu'il ne l'a vit, car évidemment la nuit celle-ci n'était pas éclairée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de produire la moindre lumière, alors il utilisa un charme de vision nocturne.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'utiliser le réseau de wagonnets des gobelins. Pour franchir les précipices il lui faudrait donc utiliser la lévitation. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de léviter jusqu'au coffre : qui sait quels pièges ancestraux ont installés des générations de gobelins ?

Estimant ne plus en avoir besoin, il leva l'enchantement d'invisibilité, et l'ombre encapuchonnée s'éleva d'un coup dans les airs. Avec légèreté, l'homme poursuivit son chemin.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément, traversant de petites galeries comme de grandes cavernes et passant par-dessus de profonds gouffres et de froids et sombres lacs souterrains. Par endroit, des cavités trop fragiles avaient été renforcés à l'aide d'un coffrage. Ailleurs, ce soutènement n'avait pas tenus, et de nombreuses zones éboulées étaient visibles. Partout, les rails s'étendaient en un vaste réseau ; des voies se séparaient et se rejoignaient en divers points, et de nombreux ponts de bois avaient été construits. L'homme, tout en lévitant, suivait les voies à une certaine distance. Régulièrement, de lourdes portes de bois ferrées signalaient la présence d'un coffre. Sur chacun, le nom d'une famille était inscrit en ferronnerie.

Il continua son chemin, toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Creusé dans la roche au plus profond des anciennes mines, et pourvu de très nombreuses protections magiques, le coffre de Poudlard se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux. Derrière, juste derrière, il y avait la pierre tant convoitée.

L'homme encapuchonné posa les pieds sur le sol terreux de la grotte. Il sentit l'exaltation monter en lui. Il était si près du but !

Il sonda la porte. Comme il l'avait prévu, les enchantements de protections dépassaient de loin ses capacités. Il y avait notamment là des charmes de détection et d'immobilisation, et ceux-ci devaient certainement se déclencher par simple contact avec la porte. Il y avait aussi un enchantement destiné à repérer toute utilisation de magie. Le coffre de Poudlard, comme les coffres des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, était parfaitement inviolable.

L'homme fouilla sa besace et en sorti une petite orbe de cristal, qui contenait des volutes de fumées rouges et orangées.

Une orbe d'annihilation.

Cet objet, d'une très grande valeur, était capable d'anéantir toute forme de magie. Il s'agissait là d'une forme de magie noire, et sa fabrication avait nécessité des actions inavouables… L'homme l'avait volé, elle et d'autres orbes du même type, à un mage roumain qui n'imaginait même pas la puissance qui y était enfermée.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible, et jeta vigoureusement l'orbe sur la porte, sur laquelle elle se brisa. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, puis de nouveau les ténèbres.

L'homme chancela, et fut contraint de poser un genou au sol. Le champ d'action de l'orbe était plus important que ce qu'il avait prévu. Une grande partie de sa magie avait donc été consumée, et il n'était plus certain d'être capable de maintenir ses enchantements très longtemps…

Qu'importe ! Il aurait bientôt la pierre en sa possession, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait ensuite tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se reposer et récupérer son d'énergie.

Il se ressaisit et s'approcha de la porte d'un pas incertain. Il la sonda : il n'y avait plus rien. Il se permit un sourire. D'un coup de baguette, il actionna le mécanisme. Les déclics des engrenages durèrent presque une minute, déverrouillant la porte niveau par niveau sur toute sa hauteur. Lorsque le silence se fit, l'homme tira simplement sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

Vide. Le coffre était vide.


	3. L'enfance troublée

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfance troublée**

* * *

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley formaient un couple d'une banalité sans nom. Tant mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient décidé dès leurs fiançailles : être une famille sans histoires, une famille qui n'attire pas les regards sur elle pour quelque raison que ce soit. L'idée même qu'ils puissent sortir du lot à cause d'une originalité quelconque les horrifiait. Pour cette raison, ce que tout le monde faisait, ils le faisaient, et ce que personne ne faisait, ils s'abstenaient de le faire. Cette philosophie de vie leur permettait une grande tranquillité, mais rendait leur existence horriblement monotone.

Le couple s'était rencontré en 1977. Pétunia était alors âgée d'à peine plus de dix-huit ans et suivait des cours de dactylographie ; Vernon était âgé de vingt-deux ans et était déjà à la tête de sa propre entreprise. Il cherchait à embaucher une secrétaire et était sur le point de lui proposer un emploi quand il avait brutalement décidé de l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Ils s'étaient fiancés la même année, et s'étaient mariés un an plus tard. Ils s'étaient installé à Little Whinging, un quartier pavillonnaire de la banlieue de Londres, dans une charmante maisonnette que rien ne distingue des maisons alentours. Puisque la Grunnings, la société dirigée par Vernon, était de plus en plus florissante, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de travailler, et était devenue femme au foyer. Elle occupait ses journées entre ménage, jardinage et commérage. En 1979, ils avaient eu un fils, Dudley, qui était à leurs yeux le plus merveilleux bébé du monde, mais qui était en réalité un parfait braillard. Pendant deux ans, ils vécurent ainsi : elle s'occupait de leur maison et de leur fils pendant que Vernon travaillait. Ils réfléchissaient à l'opportunité d'avoir un autre enfant, mais cela ne se concrétisa pas, car c'est à ce moment-là que leur petite vie normale bascula.

Quand leur neveu Harry s'était retrouvé orphelin, ils l'avaient adopté malgré ses origines. Ses parents étaient en effet tous les deux des sorciers, et cela avait toujours horrifié les époux Dursley. Pétunia, déjà, s'était éloignée de sa sœur Lily après l'apparition des pouvoirs magiques de cette dernière. L'aversion complète que son mari avait développée pour la magie après l'avoir découvert n'avait évidemment pas arrangé les choses, et Vernon avait rapidement refusé d'avoir le moindre contact avec James Potter (dont il n'appréciait en outre pas le caractère) ainsi qu'avec sa belle-sœur. Pétunia elle-même appréciait peu son beau-frère, et n'avait plus avec sa sœur la complicité qu'elles avaient étant enfants. De ce fait, les deux couples n'avaient que très peu de contact.

Après la mort des Potter, les Dursley avaient cependant accepté de prendre avec eux leur fils, espérant que dans une famille normale il ne développerait pas de dons étranges. Ils lui avaient dès lors caché la vérité : non seulement il ignorait que ses parents avaient été des sorciers, mais en plus il ignorait que Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas ses véritable parents. Ni lui ni son cousin Dudley ne savait que Harry avait été adopté, car Vernon et Pétunia avaient considéré que tout serait mieux ainsi.

Leur vie reprit, et pendant des années, il ne se passa rien. Rien ne vint perturber leur tranquillité. Harry grandit dans le mensonge, et toute la famille vécu comme les Dursley l'avaient voulu, c'est-à-dire sans la moindre anicroche.

Mais, malheureusement pour Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, il y eut finalement quelques accrocs : des événements étranges commencèrent à se produire, d'abord imperceptibles, puis de plus en plus francs. Au début, les époux se voilèrent la face, mais il fallut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : leur fils Harry, à l'âge de sept ans, avait des pouvoirs surnaturels.

* * *

**Dimanche 23 juin 1991, Little Whinging.**

Dix ans après l'adoption de Harry, le quartier n'avait quasiment pas changé. Le seul détail qui prouvait que l'on était plus en 1981, c'était les modèles de voitures qui s'alignaient dans les allées.

À l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, c'était exactement la même chose : il y avait toujours les mêmes meubles et les mêmes objets placés aux mêmes endroits. Là encore, un seul détail pouvait rappeler la date : le modèle de téléviseur. Un autre changement, par rapport à 1981, était visible sur la commode du salon : là où se trouvaient auparavant les photos d'un unique bébé potelé habillé d'une grenouillère et d'un bonnet bleus, il y avait désormais les photos de deux garçonnets, l'un maigrelet et brun, l'autre dodu et blond.

Il était encore tôt, ce matin-là, mais Pétunia s'activait déjà dans la cuisine, armée de son tablier et de ses ustensiles. C'était aujourd'hui le douzième anniversaire de son petit Dudley, et il fallait que tout soit parfait, à commencer par le petit-déjeuner.

En dix ans, Pétunia n'avait pas beaucoup changé ; tout au plus avait-elle désormais quelques petites rides sur le côté de la bouche et des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait les plats, s'amoncelaient sur la table d'énormes quantité de nourriture : lard fumé, œufs brouillés, saucisses, œufs à la coque, flageolets à la sauce tomate, pain grillé, miel, marmelade, beurre et confitures diverses. Il y en avait pour au moins dix convives, même s'ils ne seraient que quatre à manger. À tout cela, s'ajoutaient les boissons : lait, jus d'orange, chocolat au lait, café et thé noir.

En réponse à cette impressionnante débauche alimentaire, une monstrueuse quantité de vaisselle s'était progressivement amoncelée dans et à côté de l'évier. Même si Vernon avait acheté un lave-vaisselle plusieurs années auparavant, Pétunia avait toujours refusé de confier à la machine ses casseroles et ses poêles, n'acceptant d'y mettre que les assiettes, les verres et les couverts, et seulement après les avoir préalablement rincés.

Vernon Dursley entra dans la cuisine en humant l'air avec satisfaction ; l'odeur de café et de pain grillé prédominait. Décidemment, la journée commençait bien.

Le temps avait laissé une empreinte plus marqué sur Vernon : il avait pris du ventre et des joues, et avait perdu son apparence de jeune premier, qu'il semblait avoir troqué contre un air grave et sérieux.

Chose rare, il ne portait ni veston ni cravate. Il avait pourtant pour habitude d'enfiler son costume de travail même le dimanche, et c'était une règle à laquelle il ne dérogeait presque jamais. En réalité, il fallait vraiment qu'une sortie en famille soit prévue pour qu'il se permette d'adopter une tenue légèrement plus décontractée.

Il s'installa à table et entama la lecture de son édition du dimanche du _Times_, que Pétunia avait déposé devant sa place. Il commença par la météo et les nouvelles locales, puis passa aux nouvelles nationales et aux résultats de la bourse de Londres. Caché derrière son journal, il avança alors discrètement une main vers l'assiette de tartines beurrées ; mais sa femme le vit et il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur le dos de la main, ce qui lui arracha un grommellement de surprise.

« Attends que les enfants soit là pour manger » le gourmanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Il se remit à sa lecture d'un air faussement renfrogné après avoir fait claquer son journal.

Pétunia se dirigea alors vers le vestibule, dans le but de réveiller les enfants qui, un dimanche matin, ne risquaient pas de se lever de bonne heure de leur propre chef.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, cependant, elle se souvint d'une chose et fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier et en ouvrit la porte pour y attraper une pile de paquets joliment emballés qu'elle alla installer dans le salon. Elle les disposa et les agença avec un grand soin, posant les petits devant les grands et les orientant tous avec élégance.

Elle repartit ensuite vers l'escalier, qu'elle gravit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. À l'étage, elle frappa délicatement à une première porte, d'où sortit un grognement indistinct.

« Harry chéri, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère, aujourd'hui, n'oublies pas. »

Harry sortit de sa chambre, dans son pyjama bleu, à moitié endormi. Il avait les yeux encore tout plissés, des cheveux en bataille, et une marque de drap imprimée sur la joue droite.

« Allez, file dans la cuisine, vous vous préparerez à partir quand Dudley aura ouvert ses cadeaux. »

Harry descendit mollement en direction de ladite cuisine, et Pétunia alla frapper à une autre porte.

« Dudley chéri, il est l'heure de se lever : c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

Dudley sorti en courant de sa chambre, plein d'enthousiasme, et Pétunia dut l'intercepter au vol avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il partit alors en trombe vers le salon, impatient de déballer ses nouveaux jouets, et doubla Harry qui descendait péniblement en se tenant fermement à la rambarde, tel un zombi.

Dudley était bien en chair, mais sans être véritablement gros : il avait une forte carrure, et était donc ossu et musclé en plus d'être gras. C'est-à-dire tout le contraire de son frère : Harry, pour son âge, était plutôt petit et mince, et il était tout sauf musclé. Il découlait de tout cela que bien que Dudley ait douze ans et Harry bientôt onze, on leur donnait facilement trois ans de différence.

Quand Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine, Harry et Vernon étaient installés à table, et Dudley avait amené ses paquets depuis le salon et commençait à les déballer en s'extasiant. Il avait reçu une voiture télécommandée, deux jeux de construction, plusieurs films en VHS et quatre jeux vidéo. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié ses parents, il s'installa à table et commença à engloutir tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pétunia ramassa les lambeaux de papier et le bolduc qui jonchaient le sol puis s'assis à son tour.

« Alors, mon chéri, ça te fait quel effet d'être en vacances ? » demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance à Dudley.

Il était en effet rentré la veille au soir du collège où il était interne, et de ce fait, même si les cours avaient pris fin le vendredi, c'était son premier véritable jour de vacances. Depuis un an, Dudley faisait ses études à Smelting, un collège privé, et ne rentrait chez lui que pour les vacances et les week-end.

Il adressa à sa mère un sourire de toutes ses dents, montrant par la même occasion une grande quantité de nourriture déjà bien mâchée, et prononça une phrase incompréhensible qui semblait être affirmative.

Harry, quant à lui, allait encore à l'école primaire du quartier : il ne serait en vacances qu'un mois plus tard, et n'était donc qu'en week-end. Et puisqu'il allait entrer au collège l'année suivante, ce dernier mois serait un mois de révision en vue des tests d'entrée des différents collèges.

« Et toi, Harry, dit ensuite Pétunia, j'espère que tu réussiras tes tests et que tu pourras aller à Smelting comme ton frère. »

Harry n'était ni bon ni mauvais, et n'avait aucune raison d'échouer là où son frère avait réussi. D'ailleurs, sa mère en avait conscience.

« Il faudra d'ailleurs s'occuper de tout cela, ajouta-t-elle très terre à terre. Les fournitures, ton uniforme, un nouveau sac ».

L'idée de quitter l'école ne gênait pas Harry, bien au contraire, mais il trouvait les uniformes parfaitement sinistres.

Dudley commença alors à réduire son rythme d'ingestion, ce qui lui permit de décrire à son frère toutes les caractéristiques de sa voiture télécommandée. C'était sans doute le cadeau qui lui plaisait le plus, de tous ceux qu'il avait reçus. Harry écouta distraitement.

Vernon, entre deux bouchées, se lança dans un monologue destiné à sa femme, dans lequel il se plaignait du mauvais temps pour la semaine à venir, détaillait ses problèmes de livraison, commentait les affaires politiques en cours et déplorait la décadence du monde moderne.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rassasiés, Vernon se tourna vers son glouton de fils.

« Dudley, va faire ta toilette. Il faudrait que nous soyons partis dans une demi-heure. »

Dudley obéit promptement à son père, et Vernon attrapa alors Harry par le bras pour le prendre à part.

« Écoute-moi, mon garçon, lui dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Tu comprends de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, sa vie avait toujours été jalonnée d'événements étranges, ce qui mettait bien souvent ses parents dans l'embarras. Ces bizarreries se produisaient le plus souvent lorsqu'il était triste ou énervé (c'est-à-dire en cas de vive émotion), mais Harry n'avait jamais pu comprendre la véritable logique qui se cachait derrière ces manifestations. De toute façon, il évitait de repenser à ces choses-là, car cela lui rappelait trop le regard désabusé de sa mère et celui exaspéré de son père, qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui jeter à chaque fois que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit-il après un moment, alors que son père le fixait avec insistance.

Vernon le laissa partir à contrecœur. Ce genre de précautions était souvent inutile, mais Vernon avait bien été forcé de s'habituer aux imprévus causé par son fils adoptif. L'intransigeance qu'il avait voulue au moment de l'adoption s'était atténuée avec le temps, et il avait fini par faire des concessions au sujet de la singularité de Harry, acceptant ainsi de le couvrir et de rattraper ses maladresses.

Vernon soupira puis récupéra son journal et se replongea dedans.

Pétunia, pendant le temps de la conversation, avait fait sembler de ne rien entendre. Elle avait débarrassé la table de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, et s'était mise à tout ranger. Malgré l'appétit vorace de Dudley, et bien que Vernon ait lui aussi un bon coup de fourchette, il subsista de nombreux restes que Pétunia fit rentrer tant bien que mal dans le frigo.

Harry sortit de la cuisine. Il avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, car il ne pouvait rien promettre : il n'avait jamais réussi à se contrôler parfaitement, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les catastrophes s'étaient accumulés. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, Dudley sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, déjà habillé : il était tellement impatient de partir qu'il s'était préparé en un temps record, lui qui d'habitude rechignait à aller se laver. Harry prit alors sa douche, s'habilla dans sa chambre et descendit.

Devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

« Ah ben quand même », lança Dudley, manifestement énervé d'avoir dû attendre Harry.

Il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler ses chaussures et de faire ses lacets.

La famille sortit, et Vernon ferma à double tour derrière lui. Ils montèrent en voiture ; Dudley ne tenait pas en place.

« On va où cette année, maman ? demanda-t-il.  
– C'est une surprise mon chéri, tu verras bien lorsque nous serons arrivé. »

Vernon démarra la voiture, et ils se mirent en route. Durant tout le trajet, Dudley se trémoussa sur la banquette arrière et tenta de soutirer à ses parents des informations sur la surprise du jour. Harry resta plus calme ; il avait toujours été moins exubérant que son frère. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait moins les choses que lui, mais simplement qu'il le montrait moins. Il était, pour dire vrai, assez réservé, alors que son frère était plutôt extraverti. À ce sujet, Harry se demandait parfois comment ils pouvaient être frère : même s'ils s'entendaient globalement bien, ils ne se ressemblaient ni de caractère, ni d'aspect.

Peu avant d'arriver, Dudley avait compris qu'ils allaient au zoo : il avait vu sur le bord de la route un panneau qui le signalait, et avait deviné qu'il s'agissait bien là de leur destination. Il avait alors commencé à lister tous les animaux qu'il voulait absolument aller voir, et dans quel ordre. Harry avait bien émis quelques idées, mais comme le rappela Pétunia, c'était à son frère de choisir puisque c'était lui qu'on fêtait aujourd'hui.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du parc zoologique, Vernon déposa sa femme et ses enfants, avec pour mission d'acheter les billets, et partit chercher une place plus loin, car il n'y en avait évidemment aucune de libre à proximité.

Il y avait énormément de monde au zoo, ce jour-là, et la famille Dursley dut se frayer un passage à travers la foule pour aller d'un enclos à un autre, ou d'un bâtiment à un autre.

Dudley voulut commencer par l'enclos des fauves, lions et tigres. Il fut déçu : les bêtes se prélassaient au soleil et ne bougeaient presque pas, se contentant de tourner parfois la tête en direction d'on ne savait trop quoi.

Il décida alors d'aller voir les autres animaux de la savane : girafes, zèbres, hyènes. Ils repartirent ensuite en sens inverse pour les grands singes.

Vernon, en chemin, avait acheté aux enfants des barbes à papa (dont Dudley se goinfra tant qu'il put) et des cacahuètes (que Dudley, malgré les interdictions écrites et les remontrances de son père, lança aux éléphants et aux gorilles pour voir leur réaction).

La matinée terminée, Vernon amena sa famille manger dans le restaurant du zoo, qui proposait des buffets en libre-service et à volonté. Dudley en profita pour goûter à chaque plat, et mangea tellement que Harry se demanda où était passé le copieux petit-déjeuner que son frère avait avalé quelques heures à peine auparavant.

« Alors mon chéri, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Pétunia.  
– Beaucoup. Même si les animaux sont tout mou…  
– Comment ça ? demanda son père.  
– Ils ne font rien, ils passent leur temps à manger et à dormir. »

Comme toi pendant les vacances, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

« C'est comme ça, répondit Vernon. Surtout en été, quand il fait chaud. »

Dudley hocha la tête sans conviction puis rejeta son attention sur son assiette.

« Et tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances ? lui demanda encore sa mère. Tu as des activités de prévues, tu veux faire quelques choses en particulier ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas trop. Je verrai. »

Arriva le moment du dessert. Une serveuse trop souriante pour être parfaitement honnête apporta à Dudley un monstrueux banana split dans lequel étaient plantés des cierges magiques, et après son gargantuesque repas, il eut beaucoup de mal à le finir.

Après le repas, Dudley décida qu'ils iraient au reptilarium. C'était un bâtiment de brique sans étage, construit à la fin des années 20, à l'intérieur duquel les lumières étaient tamisés et où il faisait humide.

Sur toute la longueur des murs, derrière des vitres de plexiglas, on pouvait admirer à loisir toutes sortes de reptiles : des sauriens, des sphénodons, de petits crocodiles, des tortues, et surtout de nombreuses espèces de serpents. Ils étaient installés dans des reconstitutions de leur habitat naturel respectif, et à cause de cela, il était parfois difficile d'apercevoir les occupants des cages : ils pouvaient se fondre dans leur environnement (par camouflage, voire en se cachant derrière certains élément du décor), et devenaient d'autant plus invisible que nombre d'entre eux étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Hormis Harry et sa famille, il n'y avait presque personne, sans doute parce qu'il était encore l'heure de manger pour de la plupart des gens. Les Dursley se dispersèrent et vagabondèrent chacun de leur côté.

Dudley était particulièrement intéressé par les reptiles les plus dangereux du lieu, comme des cobras capables d'injecter à leurs victimes un venin mortel ou des pythons capables d'avaler des animaux plus gros qu'eux. Il s'arrêta notamment devant un serpent des savanes, réputé pour produire un des venins les plus dangereux qui soit.

Harry, lui, préférait les animaux étonnants, comme les caméléons, les geckos ou les amphisbènes ; ces derniers étaient des serpents, mais avaient la forme de vers de terre. Et alors que son frère se contentait d'admirer les animaux, Harry prit le temps de lire les pancartes. Il apprit par exemple, à son grand étonnement, que de nombreux reptiles possédaient un troisième œil situé sur le haut de leur crâne. Il était petit, et donc peu visible, mais après un long moment d'observation Harry crût en discerner un sur un anole vert.

Dudley s'approcha bientôt d'une immense cage contenant un serpent long de près de deux mètres, un boa constrictor dont les écailles formaient des motifs bruns et marrons. Il semblait très impressionné par la bête, mais fut rapidement déçu : elle semblait dormir.

« C'est un serpent nocturne selon l'affiche, déclara Vernon qui s'était approché.  
– Eh bien réveille-le, je veux le voir bouger » se plaint Dudley.

Vernon frappa contre la vitre. Le serpent ne broncha pas.

« Je crois bien que les serpents sont incapables d'entendre, tenta Harry.  
– C'est vrai, admis Vernon, mais ils perçoivent les vibrations. Il devrait remarquer que je tape, tout de même. »

Il recommença plusieurs fois, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il se tourna alors vers Dudley, en haussant les épaules d'un air de résignation.

« Il ne réagit pas, tant pis pour nous. »

Dudley fit la moue, et parti en direction d'un animal un peu plus compréhensif. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent, et Harry resta seul devant le boa.

« Ça ne doit pas être marrant pour toi. Tu es enfermé toute la nuit, et le jour, quand tu voudrais dormir, tu es constamment dérangé par les visiteurs.  
– C'est sssûr » répondit le serpent, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry sursauta. Il avait dû rêver.

« Mais on sss'y fait » ajouta alors l'animal.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant des yeux celui qui lui faisait une telle blague. Ne voyant personne, il essaya de répondre au boa.

« Mais tu peux parler ? chuchota-t-il. Et tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
– Cccinq sssur cccinq » siffla le serpent.

Harry resta abasourdi. Il était bel et bien en train de discuter avec un serpent, dont la langue bifide s'agitait au rythme de ses paroles.

« J'aimerais sssortir d'iccci, l'ami, est-ccce que tu peux m'aider ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le boa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

« Ccc'est comme une prison, ccc'est insssuportable, aide-moi.  
– Mais comment, comment veux-tu que j'ouvre la cage, et comment veux-tu que je te fasse sortir de là sans nous faire repérer ?  
– Fais-moi jussste sssortir de la cage, je sssaurais me débrouiller ensssuite. »

Harry oublia tout le reste. La seule chose qui occupait désormais son esprit, c'était le regard du reptile, et il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : l'aider, ouvrir sa prison de verre. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Comment pourrait-il ouvrir le vivarium de l'animal ? L'épaisse paroi de plexiglas était solidement vissée… Finalement, comme ensorcelé, il tendit les mains en avant, et les posa sur la vitre. Elle disparut tout à coup, et le boa se précipita hors de sa cage en ondulant.

« Merccci, l'ami » lança-t-il tandis qu'il glissait en direction de la sortie.

Un hurlement se fit entendre : une femme avait vu l'énorme serpent, sur le sol. La panique gagna rapidement les quelques visiteurs, qui sortirent en courant. Harry, encore légèrement confus, ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa, mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être ceinturé et soulevé du sol par son père, qui le fit sortir en courant.

Pétunia et Dudley les attendait dehors ; on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Pétunia, et de l'excitation sur celui de Dudley. Vernon lâcha alors Harry, et entraîna toute la famille vers la sortie du zoo, comme si de rien n'était, mais d'un pas pressé. Autour d'eux, les visiteurs continuaient nonchalamment leur promenade, inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer à quelques centaines de mètres seulement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la voiture et que tout le monde fut monté, Vernon démarra en trombe ; il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur sortie du vivarium.

Au premier feu auquel ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Vernon se retourna vers Harry ; une veine saillante palpitait sur le côté de son front, et sa mâchoire était violemment crispée.

« Une fois arrivée à la maison, nous aurons une petite conversation, jeune homme » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, et que c'était grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il appréhendait les conséquences : il serait certainement puni. Lourdement puni.


End file.
